


The Raf Sex-athon

by mforpaul



Series: Catching Feelings [2]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Enthusiastic Consent, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-11-23 14:47:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 14,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18153269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mforpaul/pseuds/mforpaul
Summary: In the epilogue of Kat's Catching Feelings the Raf Sex-athon was mentioned in the end. And this is it. That's the fic.“You can’t feed me dessert all the time, Sonny. Unlike you with your offensive spaghetti genes, I actually do gain weight.”“Oh Rafael, you’ll have dessert all right.”“What do you mean?”This was when Sonny handed him the notebook. One look at it and Rafael felt like he was going to choke to death on his coffee right then and there.It was a list.





	1. Prompting Rafael

**Author's Note:**

  * For [soul_writerr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/soul_writerr/gifts).



> Nothing of this is mine. The story of which this is a continuation is not mine. The idea is not mine. It's not my universe. It's not my list and I didn't outline the chapters. I just wrote it. So let's take a moment to praise soul_writerr who also beta read!  
> Gentle reminder that English is not the first language for both of us.
> 
> It was so much fun creating this story with you, Kat, thank you for letting me do this to your story. It was such a creative process to listen to your idea and write this story accordingly. I have never done this before and somehow it feels very intimate that you gave this story to me. I appreciate very much.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sonny goes over the list with Rafael.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In Catching Feelings Sonny and Raf are basically BFFs before they start a relationship. In the epilogue it's mentioned that they had a Raf Sex-athon at some point after they got together. The next ten chapters are about that. Enjoy!
> 
> Kat will take a shot every time Sonny says Raf.

“Do you have to work on the weekend?”

“I’ll probably just do some home office. Why?”

“I thought we could do something special this weekend. Something very special.”

In his hands, Sonny held a red moleskine notebook. The one that he had started filling at the beginning of their relationship. In this notebook, Sonny planned every detail of their dates. Basically because Sonny liked to praise himself for how oh so organized he was. After every date, Sonny even wrote down a little summary, describing what happened and how they both liked it. He called it “The Raf Love Diary”. No matter how much Rafael rolled his eyes at that, of course he found it incredibly cute.

“Sonny, I’m getting tired of telling you to stop making up for screwing up.”

“So don’t waste your breath.” Sonny cut Rafael off simply. “But I think you’ll like this one.”

Sonny stood in Rafael’s kitchen, bobbing up and down on his feet. He was already fully dressed for work while Rafael was still sipping his second coffee. The smell of pancakes that Sonny had prepared for Rafael’s breakfast lay heavily in the air.

Unfortunately, Sonny had the misguided opinion that love equaled eating sweet things. So Rafael’s first intuition was that Sonny had planned another weekend of romance and food.

“You can’t feed me dessert all the time, Sonny. Unlike you with your offensive spaghetti genes, I actually do gain weight.”

“Oh Rafael, you’ll have dessert all right.”

Rafael, a little baffled, considered his boyfriend for a long moment. Then he shook his head.

“What do you mean?”

This was when Sonny handed him the notebook. One look at it and Rafael felt like he was going to choke to death on his coffee right then and there.

It was a list. 

One that Rafael hadn’t expected.

\- 69  
\- Rimming  
\- Edge play/orgasm denial  
\- Blindfolds  
\- Flavored condoms  
\- Hand and ankle cuffs  
\- Anal plug  
\- Riding  
\- Roleplaying  
\- Dirty Talk

And wasn’t his boyfriend organized?

Some items, like plugs and rimming, were colored in blue. Others, like cuffs, riding and flavored condoms, were colored in green. Underneath the list, there were a few blank boxes, obviously for Rafael to add ideas. Sonny had set up the list like a table and also added free space beside every item for notes.

Additionally to all that, Sonny had added little heart stickers in the corner.

And a little doodle of what Rafael guessed must be a dildo.

Sonny wasn’t very good at drawing. He would erase the doodle later and make Rafael do it again.

Rafael swallowed hard.

With feigned serenity, he handed Sonny the notebook back.

“Add shower sex and food play.”

And Sonny just beamed.

“So you like it?”

“And scratch blindfolds, that’s just boring.”

“But you’re very sexy.” Sonny complained with a delightful pout. “I like to feel you.”

“Let’s not waste our time on blindfolds, shall we?”

“Alright, as you wish.” Sonny had already brandished a pencil case from out of his pocket and sat down at Rafael’s little kitchen table to update the list. With a thrumming heart, Rafael sat down next to him.

“Which one are we gonna do this weekend?”

“You’re okay with all of this?”

In a heartbeat, Rafael answered. “Yes, yes to all of it.” And if Rafael was being really honest with himself, his boyfriend sitting there in front of him, the tip of his tongue pressed between his lips, editing an adorably structured list with different colors, was turning him on even more than the list itself.

“All of them.”

“What?” Rafael’s head jerked up, he forced himself to ignore his itching dick and instead he tried to focus on Sonny.

“We’re gonna do all of it.”

“All of it?”

“Yes.”

“Like in one weekend?”

“Yes, this weekend.”

Sonny shut the notebook with a loud thud. As he got up, he leaned forward to kiss Rafael on the cheek.

“I, uh, have already bought everything we need.”

Rafael stared at Sonny with wide eyes. He didn’t know what he was most shocked about. That Sonny thought they could hump like rabbits the whole weekend? Or Sonny’s apparent coolness about all of it?

“I need to run, Rafi. See you tonight.” Sonny winked at him.

How come the thought of the list could make Rafael come right there in his pants while Sonny just went to work like nothing had happened?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the next chapter the sex begins. It starts Friday evening when Sonny comes home from work. They are both very excited!
> 
> Let me know what you think!


	2. Easing Rafael

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sonny needs to take Rafael's edge off.

“Finally!“

Sonny embraced his boyfriend from behind. He wrapped his arms tightly around Rafael’s chest and buried his nose behind his ear. From there he started to slowly trail kisses down his neck.

“I have so many plans with you.”

They both were standing in front of Rafael’s small dining table that the ADA mostly used as a desk. Rafael pretended to go through his mail, but his body betrayed him, because he instinctively leaned back against Sonny. He had also been longing for this.

“But I told you many times you don’t need to apologize anymore.”

All those candle light dinners, watching the sunset on the New York skyline, that weekend up in the cabin? No doubt, Rafael loved it all. Even more than Sonny’s seemingly endless energy to spoil him, Rafael was surprised by his boyfriend’s organization skills. Given that they were basically working all the time, Rafael was quite impressed that Sonny managed to schedule so much couple time into their scarce free time.

“I’m enjoying this very much, Rafi. Besides, I have very special plans for us this weekend.”

 _Oh,_ those special plans. Rafael didn’t need Sonny’s hand to cup his balls to remind him of those plans.

“Where do we start?”

Sonny palming his dick through the fabrics of his pants did things to Rafael, of course. The shift from being friends to being lovers certainly was a strange one, at least one that didn’t happen overnight. So Rafael had happily followed the slow pace that Sonny had set. Now, after four months of dating, they were very comfortable each other.

Very comfortable.

So comfortable that Sonny had made a list.

“I wanna do everything at once!”

By now, Sonny was grinding his hips against Rafael’s ass. His breath tingled hotly against Rafael’s neck.

“Oh god, just choose one.”

Quickly, Sonny opened the buttons of Rafael’s shirt and pushed it over his shoulders. Without any detours, Sonny went on to undo Rafael’s fly.

“I’m sorry, Rafi. I know we should take our time with this, but I just can’t resist you anymore.”

Rafael would have told him that it was more than fine if Sonny hadn’t turned him around to crash their lips together, engaging him in a searing kiss. Meanwhile, Sonny shrugged off his own clothes and when their lips parted Rafael was quite surprised to find Sonny had undressed so quickly save for his underwear.

“Very keen, detective!”

Rafael said so with a look to Sonny’s tented crotch. And Rafael sent a quick thank you skywards: God bless his boyfriend for being so eager in every aspect of his life.

Sonny only grinned and leaned down to again treat Rafael’s neck with insisting kisses.

While Sonny’s lips were occupied, his hands in turn wandered down Rafael’s sides to untuck his undershirt and pulled it over Rafael’s head.

Sonny took a moment to admire Rafael’s naked torso. Rafael had to admit that Sonny’s hungry eyes on his naked skin were more than flattering. To be honest, in the last four months Rafael had found no time for jogging, because of Sonny, while at the same time he had entirely fed on pasta (even for breakfast), dessert and a large amount of alcohol, also because of Sonny. So Rafael felt a little insecure about himself.

“You’re so incredibly sexy, Rafi.”

Sonny ducked his head to kiss Rafael hard and Rafael didn’t know if the warm feeling rushing through his body was due to the compliment, the heavenly kiss or Sonny’s apparent arousal.

Sonny’s hands started to explore Rafael’s body, treasuring every inch of naked skin, but Sonny’s lips on the other hand went on a delicate path downwards.

This all went a little too fast.

Rafael needed to lean back and grab around the tabletop so firmly that his knuckles went white. His body was thrumming with anticipation. When Sonny’s lips had reached their goal, he went down on his knees and pulled Rafael’s pants and boxers down.

“Oh god!”

For a moment, Rafael thought he would come right there by the sheer excitement of Sonny going down on him so spontaneously.

“Fuck!”

Sonny had only whispered and when Rafael looked down he saw Sonny zealously licking his lips while he gave Rafael’s cock a few insistent strokes to make him fully hard.

Then Sonny locked his ocean blue eyes with Rafael, making sure he would watch him, when he licked along the length of Rafael’s dick. Rafael sucked in a hard breath, precum dripped onto Sonny’s cheek which was an all too delicious look on him.

Rafael felt dangerously warm under his skin. Sonny closing his lips around the head of his dick didn’t help, instead only multiplied the prickling feeling in his crotch. Sonny teased the top of Rafael’s dick for a while and Rafael found that a dick in his mouth was, too, an all too seductive look on his boyfriend.

Rafael reached out his hand and stroked through Sonny’s hair. As softly as he could he tried to tell him to start sucking him off. There was nothing to do, this wouldn’t take long at all.

Sonny took his dick all the way in and Rafael started cursing in Spanish. Just when he thought this man couldn’t get any more desirable, he could suck dick like there was no tomorrow.

Rafael tightened his grip on Sonny’s hair as he started bobbing his head up and down, treating his dick with the beautiful, warm wetness of his mouth. Sonny moaned beautifully around him which caused Rafael to feel his orgasm build up from the tip of his toes.

It didn’t take long and he came down Sonny’s throat.

Bonelessly, Rafael slumped against the table. Bathing in the wonderful aftermath of his orgasm.

“You’re so beautiful when you come.”

Rafael hadn’t realized that Sonny had gotten up and was now whispering in his ear.

“You’re too good at this.”

“I just figured we may need to take the edge off first.”

Rafael chuckled. “You’re probably right. But what are we going to do first?”

“My suggestion is, let’s have dinner and then you can choose the first item. Alright?”

“Sounds good.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: They will have dinner together and Raf will have a special dessert.
> 
> Don't be shy about commenting!


	3. Sweetening Sonny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rafael eats Sonny's dessert.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tip your personal fanfic writer in form of kudos and comments. I'm craving praise!

With relish, Sonny licked around the spoon of Chocolate Cookie Dough ice cream that he was eating right out of the tub. Sonny was not ashamed of having finished the whole tub, within five minutes even.

He watched his boyfriend sitting across from him on the table, contently patting his belly. A few leftover bites of their dinner, monkfish with parma ham and sage leaves, were splattered between them on a serving plate.

“No carbs, we need protein.”

Sonny had said to him, because the shock in Rafael’s eyes when he had revealed that he planned to do everything on the list in one weekend hadn’t gone unnoticed by him. Sonny knew that Rafael, even though he would never admit so, sometimes felt a little insecure about their age difference. In Sonny’s opinion he really didn’t have to. Quite frankly, Sonny found Rafael insanely hot and in bed he was just… _oh god_ , Sonny could barely wait to let the weekend begin.

“Are you sure you don’t want dessert?”

Rafael had refused dessert in favor of Scotch. But Sonny wasn’t really buying it. Rafael never said no to ice cream.

“I bought your favorite.”

A corner of Rafael’s mouth lifted up into fond, but flirty smile. “That would be you.”

Sonny let out a ringing laughter, but of course he found Rafael incredibly charming.

“Salted caramel, Rafi.”

“Huh? Is that so?”

“Uh, yes?”

“Okay, then. I’ll have some.”

Sonny stood up and opened the freezer. Just when he took a spoon out of the drawer, he understood.

Slowly, he turned around. Rafael had finished his Scotch and returned his look with a raised eyebrow.

“We can have this in bed.”

Sonny only nodded in response to his boyfriend’s delicate suggestion. His jaw dropped as he watched in awe how Rafael casually unbuttoned his shirt. When he got up from the chair, the shirt fell to the floor. On his way to the bedroom, Rafael left a trail of clothes behind.

Ever so eager, Sonny followed. Stumbling and not nearly as graciously as Rafael, he also stripped off his clothes.

That was how they ended up in the bedroom, both naked. Sonny felt a little stupid standing there holding up a tub of salted caramel ice cream and a spoon in his hands while Rafael was so beautifully sexy.

“Why don’t you lie down?”

Again, Sonny responded with a nod. His whole body was trembling in anticipation and he felt himself crawling on the bed rather clumsily.

Long, elegant fingers covered his right hand in a warm grip. When Sonny turned his head, he looked into a tender smile. The excitement in Sonny’s chest mixed up with a warm, calming feeling. So, naturally, Sonny smiled back, just as warm, just as tender.

Both man nodded at each other. No words were needed, they understood each other.

“Let me take this.” Rafael reached for the tub of ice cream and spoon in Sonny’s hand.

“We need to wait a little to let it melt.”

Rafael only smirked in response. He pushed Sonny on his back and placed the ice cream next to him on the sheets.

Then Sonny felt Rafael’s hands stroking along his sides. Rafael’s tongue parting Sonny’s lips assertively. His moans escaped into his mouth.

Sonny didn’t know for how long they were making out like that. But be it the weight of Rafael’s body on him or their erections rubbing seductively against each other, when Rafael lifted himself up Sonny was covered in sweat.

With hungry eyes Sonny watched as Rafael opened the ice cream tub and poked into it with his spoon.

“Are you ready?”

“Yes.” Sonny nodded assertively.

Actually, he felt nervous. Suddenly he worried that he might not like it. But then again, he trusted Rafael so much. Before dating they had been friends for so long that they knew each other well enough to notice right away when one of them gets uncomfortable.

“You’re so beautiful, Sonny.” Rafael’s voice was deep, clearly heavy with arousal. “I love it when you blush.” Rafael dug the spoon into the ice cream and leaned forward. “You blush all the way down to your stomach. I have never ever in my life seen such a beautiful thing.”

Sonny sucked in a breath when the cold metal of the spoon pressed against his chest. Rafael pulled away immediately, searching for any discomfort in Sonny’s face. The spot where the cold spoon had touched Sonny’s blushed skin turned white against the pink.

A thrill rushed through Sonny’s body. He could feel it pumping through his veins. Admittedly, the contrast of the heat of his body and the ice cold metal hurt a little. But Sonny couldn’t deny that he liked a little bit of sweet pain. Even though they hadn’t really talked about that, Sonny was sure that Rafael knew this much.

“Go on, Raf.” Sonny was surprised by how hoarse his voice sounded. “Lick that off me.”

So Rafael placed the spoon back on his lover’s chest to spread some ice cream over his skin.

Sonny moaned. He tried his best to keep still, let Rafael do to him what he wanted. The ice cream had felt cold on his skin at first, but only a second later his skin reacted and it felt, if possible, incredibly hot. The ice cream tickled intensely on his skin, a feeling that made Sonny ride the fine line between pain and pleasure.

But that feeling soon tipped towards pleasure when he felt Rafael’s warm tongue licking the ice cream away from his skin. Only with the tip of his tongue first, then with relishing licks.

Sonny’s dick twitched, demanding attention.

Rafael took another spoon full and this time he spread the ice cream along Sonny’s sternum. Slowly, very slowly Rafael licked the ice cream away. The touch of Rafael’s skin felt so hot while the ice cream was so cold. Between two fingers he pinched Sonny’s nipples.

Sonny curled his toes.

“Oh Rafi!”

“You’re doing so well, cariño.”

“Fuck, Rafi, that’s so hot!”

Involuntarily, Sonny lifted his hips. The mess of his sweaty body, Rafael’s wet tongue and the sticky ice cream inflamed a fire in Sonny’s crotch.

Luckily, Rafael didn’t tease him long. While he continued to spread ice cream over Sonny’s shoulders, his abs, the v of his hips, only to thoroughly lick it away, Rafael lazily let some fingertips strive over Sonny’s erection. But when Sonny moans became more desperate and the endearments from his lips more of a babbling mess of “yeah” and “more”, Rafael took Sonny’s cock in his hand and began to twist his wrist around him.

“Sonny, you’re so fucking beautiful.”

As Sonny’s head was swimming, he couldn’t answer. His body felt hot everywhere except for the ice cream that Rafael had placed around his nipples for the grand finale. Sonny’s most sensitive spot. But Rafael didn’t lick the ice cream away at first. Instead he let his tongue twirl around Sonny’s clean nipple, ignoring the sweet pleasure of salted caramel that was spread around it. Sonny’s nipple prickled under Rafael’s clever tongue, while his skin tickled under the ice cold cream.

“Your body’s so amazing. It’s a fucking piece of art.” Rafael panted against Sonny’s nipples.

Sonny closed his eyes.

He didn’t know on which sensation to concentrate.

Rafael relishing his nipples?

Rafael’s touch on his dick?

Or the praise?

“You’re so fucking gorgeous, cariño. You do so well-“

Rafael was probably not done appreciating, but Sonny came. All over Rafael’s fist. White streaks of cum spread all over his own stomach. And in his blurry state of mind Sonny noted that Rafael was watching carefully.

“I can’t believe how beautiful you are.”

Sonny was breathing heavily, he felt his skin burning and he could hear his own blood rushing in his ears. Still feeling drained and shaken from the orgasm, he looked beside him to find Rafael lying next to him admiring his body. The flush of passion against his pale skin, covered in cum and traces of ice cream melting on his body.

The look in Rafael’s eyes was so full of amazement and love… Sonny felt like his chest would burst open with happiness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What happens next chapter? They wake up to each other the next morning and naturally, they will need a shower.


	4. Showering Rafael

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sonny and Rafael take a shower together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's all because Kat and I share the headcanon that Raf's a slut.

His lips searched for Rafael before he even opened his eyes. Within the last four months it had become more than a routine, but rather an essential part of his being, printed into his DNA so to say, that the first thing he did when he woke up was to search for Rafael by his side.

Sonny spread kisses across his boyfriend’s neck, well knowing that he would wake him up. And Rafael was grumpy in the morning, that much he knew. In Sonny’s opinion this made Rafael all the more desirable. Waking up together, limbs entangled, lips searching for bare skin, it was something that Sonny wanted for every morning. This was why he was already thinking about how to ask Rafael to move in together.

“Sonny.” The way Rafael said his name, it was more a sigh than an actual word.

Sonny hummed in response. He nestled up against Rafael’s back, buried his nose in his boyfriend’s neck and took a deep breath. Sonny didn’t know what it was, but this particular morning Rafael smelled like pure sex.

And Sonny had woken up with a boner, obviously. Because how can he not next to Rafael?

“Did you have a schedule for that list?”

“Huh?” Sonny stopped his kissing streak for a moment to get his mind cleared up enough to think about Rafael’s question.

“Did my highly organized, heart-throb of a boyfriend schedule our sex weekend?”

Sonny kind of did make a schedule, obviously. Because… well, to prevent him from getting nervous or worse, overly excited. But then again, sexy was not the word that came to mind when talking about a schedule, so Sonny wasn’t going to go back to it as long as spontaneity guided them.

“Because I could use a shower.”

Rafael didn’t really need to elaborate. Barely able to hold back his excitement, Sonny climbed out of the bed.

“I bought special lube that you can also use under the shower.”

Sonny looked down to his boyfriend who had turned around and blinked, still stricken by sleep.

“I thought we’d cuddle a little more.”

“You want hot shower sex or not?”

Rafael sighed. He yawned and stretched himself excessively before he finally answered: “Yeah, yes.”

“Okay, I’ll start the shower. Make sure the water’s hot.”

Sonny swung his hips a little while walking out of the bedroom, well knowing that Rafael was watching. As always Sonny had slept naked, obviously. Because Rafael liked it.

Sonny turned on the shower and waited for the water to turn hot. When Rafael stepped next to him into the shower, his hands found Sonny’s ass right away. Now it was Rafael who nestled up against Sonny’s back, spreading kisses along his neck. Sonny bent his knees a little so to give his shorter boyfriend better access.

And against his ass, Sonny was clearly able to feel Rafael’s boner.

Sonny smirked.

The shower cubicle filled up with hot steam, but nothing felt hotter than Rafael’s exploring hands that together with the warm water slid over his body. The water accompanied Rafael’s hands wandering over Sonny’s chest, his belly, the v of his hips. He even gave his erection a couple of slippery strokes.

Rafael’s touch made Sonny feel _sexy._

“Turn around, cariño.”

Sonny obeyed and Rafael caught him in a searing kiss.

They had to tilt their heads a couple of times, so that the water didn’t directly pour into their faces. The kiss, their wet embrace and the warm water slowly built up their arousal. Sonny’s dick twitched, urging for more.

So Sonny let his hands trail down to Rafael’s ass. His lover’s wet skin felt so smooth, Sonny couldn’t help but moan. One finger slipped experimentally between Rafael’s cheeks. Rafael, who had just been nibbling Sonny’s bottom lip, now sucked hard at the flesh.

Yes, Sonny knew that Rafael liked that. And indeed, Rafael turned around. He leaned forward, his palms spreading over the pile wall to stabilize him. Seductively, Rafael pushed his ass back against Sonny’s pulsating dick. Sonny thought he would lose his mind right there, just by the sight of his own dick slipping between Rafael’s ass cheeks.

Sonny would love to fuck him like that, with the water running down his boyfriend’s bare back. But they had never tried the silicon based lube before. Sonny didn’t know how good it was.

Sonny reached for the bottle of lube and popped it open. He squeezed a generous amount between Rafael’s cheeks and some onto his fingers.

With one hand laid flat over Rafael’s shoulder blades, Sonny asked: “Are you comfortable, Rafi?”

“Sonny, will you finally stick your fingers in my ass?”

Even that, the bitching, Sonny found it incredibly arousing. Involuntarily, he grinded his hips against Rafael’s ass in response.

Trying to adapt to the situation with them being slippery by the hot water and the special lube, Sonny let his index finger circle around the tight muscle of Rafael’s entrance. The moans of anticipation that left Rafael’s mouth sent shivers down Sonny’s spine.

“Oh Rafael, your ass is divine.”

Rafael’s response was simple, but brazen: He wiggled his ass against Sonny’s dick. Sonny needed to close his eyes. That felt deliciously good.

“Raf, you slut.”

So Sonny pushed one finger inside.

“Finally!” Rafael moaned.

Sonny was breathing heavily. If it wouldn’t be for the water curling down his naked body, Sonny was sure he would be covered in sweat by the pure sight of Rafael there in front of him.

So he pushed another finger inside.

Rafael pushed his hips back against Sonny, effectively fucking himself on Sonny’s fingers.

“I love it when you’re so horny for me.”

The sight was pure perfection. Even though he couldn’t see Rafael’s face, the slow circles he made with his hips told Sonny how aroused Rafael was. And that turned Sonny on so much.

“You’re hot as fuck, Raf.”

Sonny wondered if he would be able to make Rafael come untouched.

So Sonny curled his fingers, searching for the special bundle of nerves. When he found Rafael’s prostate, he started to massage it slowly.

“Fuck, Sonny, that’s perfect.”

“You little slut, Raf, that’s the first thing you want in the morning? Me fingering you?”

“Fuck yeah!”

Sonny felt that his own dick was leaking. Even though they were under the shower together, something about the scene felt so dirty. And Sonny wanted them both to come like this, just from living the moment.

“You’re so filthy fucking yourself on my fingers.” While Sonny was massaging Rafael’s prostate, his boyfriend was moving his hips in circles. “I won’t give you my cock now and you won’t touch yourself. You gonna come just like that.”

“Sonny!”

“That’s the first thing you want after waking up, me.”

“Fuck, Sonny, I’m so close.”

By now, everything around Sonny had become blurry. All the sounds around him, the swish of water, their accelerating breaths, all blended together. A fire was burning underneath his skin that the water of the shower wasn’t able to extinguish. With the last sense of his mind, Sonny concentrated on the wet, naked body of his lover in front of him.

“Say how much you want me.”

“I want you, Sonny.” The answer came in a heartbeat.

“Tell me how much.”

“I-. You-. Fuck!”

“You’re such a whore for me.”

“I am, Sonny, I am.”

Sonny gripped Rafael by the hips with his free hand and encouraged him to fuck himself on his fingers, all the while he pressed harder on Rafael’s prostate.

It didn’t take long until Sonny heard Rafael let out a deep groan.

“Sonny!”

Unfortunately, Sonny couldn’t see his face, but the way he screamed his name when he came nearly made him come too.

Sonny pulled his fingers out and wrapped them around his own wet cock. After a few strokes, it was him who screamed out his lover’s name.

“Oh Rafael!”

Sonny came all over Rafael’s ass, but the water pattering on his lover’s body washed the cum away immediately.

Sonny let himself fall back to lean against the wall of the shower cubicle, somehow trying to catch his breath. He watched Rafael who, a little stiff, stretched himself.

“That was so fucking awesome.” Sonny’s whole body was still pulsating and he seriously considered the possibility that the world had just stopped turning.

“You like calling me a slut?”

“You are, Rafi, don’t try to deny.”

Rafael chuckled, but didn’t reply. Actually, the fond smile on his lips was answer enough and the look he gave Sonny when he leaned back against the tile wall made Sonny believe he could get hard again right away.

“Sonny, you’re so sexy when you’re wet and naked.”

“Does that mean you don’t want me to wear those extra slim fit pants for our brunch reservation?”

Sonny had tried to be flirty, but the smirk on Rafael’s face told him that the filthy part of his boyfriend’s brain was still working.

“I thought you could wear something else.”

Rafael opened the door of the shower. The water dripped onto the purple bath mat that was only wetted more by a naked Rafael stepping on it. In a washbag on the sink, he found what he was looking for. A metallic oval shaped object.

Sonny’s mouth went dry. He wondered when during the last evening Rafael had found the anal plug that he had bought.

Rafael stepped back into the shower and reached for the lube.

“What do you say?”

For a moment there was silence besides the soothing sound of the shower. Rafael looked beautiful with his hair wet and drops of water curling in his chest hair.

How could this man be this sexy?

“Yes!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess what, in the next chapter Sonny wears an anal plug and they go out for brunch. See you tomorrow!


	5. Unplugging Sonny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While they go out for brunch, Sonny is wearing an anal plug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm very proud of this chapter, it was the most fun to write.
> 
> Not Kat and I wondering how to phrase that they are eating food from each other's plate (thanks to Natalie for help).

Sonny shifted his weight awkwardly on the chair. Repeatedly, he wetted his lips, coughed into his fist. He fiddled unnecessarily with the menu in his hands.

In his agitated state, Sonny even absent-mindedly ruffled through his hair, destroying his coif.

He looked around, obviously checking if people in the little restaurant noticed that he was wearing an anal plug.

Rafael found him _adorable._

And he just couldn’t sit still. Sonny constantly slid back and forth on the chair. Crossing his legs, stretching his legs. One time he even lifted his ass up from the chair to smooth out some imaginary wrinkles on his pants.

There was a charming pink blush on his face that seemed to turn more and more towards dark red by the minute. Rafael could tell that the blush was coming from heat. It was fall so neither the weather nor this cozy restaurant were remarkably hot, but the way that Sonny fumbled with the collar of his shirt told Rafael that his boyfriend must feel like he was burning up from the inside.

Rafael couldn’t take his eyes off him.

Sonny’s hair was now adorably curling into his forehead. The blush against pale skin, only highlighted by his strikingly blue eyes that were suspiciously watery this morning, was pretty as a picture anyway. When Sonny touched his forehead with a long finger, apparently to wipe away a sweat pearl, Rafael involuntarily bit his lips.

“I’ll have the Italian breakfast.”

“Me too.”

The menu was still in Rafael’s hands. He hadn’t spared one look at it. When his gorgeous boyfriend was struggling so beautifully with an anal plug in his ass, Rafael had no mind for breakfast menus.

“No, Rafi. Choose something else. We can share.”

A little too energetically Sonny grabbed the menu to study the breakfast options one more time.

“The Spanish breakfast includes tortilla. That sounds good.”

“Just choose something for me.”

Just then Sonny looked up, realizing that Rafael had only eyes for was him.

“Why?”

“Because you’re so beautiful.”

Sonny smiled bashfully. Rafael could see that a certain fond feeling was overwhelming him. The way Sonny preened in response made Rafael want to grab him and kiss him senseless right there in the middle of Saturday brunch.

All Rafael did for the moment was to lean forward. He got close to Sonny, so close that he could feel his boyfriend’s heat and smell the scent of soap from their earlier shower on him.

With his lips close to Sonny’s ear, he whispered.

“You’re so incredibly sexy. I love the way you squirm. I love that only I know why you’re blushing.”

Sonny swallowed hard and even closed his eyes for a second.

“If you keep talking to me like this I’ll come right here in my pants.”

Rafael saw how Sonny pressed his lips together, clearly trying his hardest to pull himself together.

“If you’re uncomfortable, you can take it out in the bathroom.”

“No, I can do this.”

Rafael smiled at him. Sonny really, truly was by all means a dream of a man. Sometimes Rafael couldn’t believe how lucky he was. Sonny sitting here with him in a nice restaurant, struggling to wait until they got home for Rafael to fuck him.

Rafael felt himself in danger of being overpowered by his desire for this man.

The waitress came to their table, but Rafael also didn’t spare her a look and Sonny ordered the Italian and the Spanish breakfast for them.

Sonny’s gold and silver hair slowly got damp from heat waves that he must be experiencing. He did his best to enjoy his parm ham and his scrambled egg. As suggested he also tried the tortilla from Rafael’s plate, but Rafael could see how hard he was trying to keep his arousal at bay.

In an attempt to calm him down, Rafael touched his forearm, but it only made Sonny startle.

“I’m sorry. I’m a little on edge.”

“You’re doing so well, cariño.”

Rafael couldn’t manage more than a whisper, but he could see the effect he had on Sonny, whose eyes lit up under the praise.

“Rafi, your voice…” Sonny tried to speak, but the words died on his lips.

“What about it?”

“It’s so arousing.”

Sonny stared at Rafael’s lips with wide eyes and Rafael had to admit that he wanted nothing more than to take him by the hand and fuck him in the restroom. Rafael even had a small bottle of lube in the pocket of his jacket (just in case), but he shoved that idea away for the time being. Sonny was already frantic, so he didn’t want to push the situation too far. Besides, Rafael intended to reward Sonny afterwards, and luckily that would be an easy task. They would just lie in bed cuddling after sex and Sonny would be the happiest man on earth.

“Just hold on a little more and I’ll give you what you want. But you should know that you look absolutely fabulous like this.”

Sonny winced. “Oh god, I’m so hard.”

Now it was Rafael who needed to close his eyes to keep the fire in his pants under control. Nonetheless, when he reopened his eyes, he raked his head to get a glimpse at Sonny’s crotch. It was obviously tented.

“Okay, let’s get out of here quickly.” Rafael raised his hand to gesture for the waitress. They hadn’t even finished their breakfast. In fact, they had barely been here for more than thirty minutes.

“I- I can’t walk home.”

“It’s just three blocks.”

“It’s already pretty wet in my pants.”

Rafael bit in his lip hard, but he couldn’t feel the pain. He was overwhelmed by the want he felt for this man. The want, it rushed through his veins in full force.

“Can’t you blow me in the bathroom, Raf? It won’t take long.”

Rafael moaned. He needed to take a few deep breaths. It was not like he wasn’t aroused by the suggestion. But they didn’t have to fulfill _every_ fantasy in one weekend.

This was why he paid the check and shoved Sonny into a cab as quickly as possible.

Rafael could barely keep his hands to himself. He wanted to touch Sonny, to kiss him when he was so willing. But Sonny had asked Rafael not to kiss him because he didn’t know if he could hold back his orgasm any longer.

In the elevator, where Sonny was basically moaning without even being touched, Rafael finally asked.

“What’s it like?”

Sonny licked over his lips. “It presses on… I, uh. It pushes me to the edge.”

With a ping the elevator arrived on their floor and they couldn’t get to the apartment fast enough. It took Rafael way too long to find the key to unlock the door. Sonny was already undoing his belt before they even got in.

The second the door closed behind them, Sonny pushed his pants down.

“I need you. Need your cock. To finish.”

Rafael thought his heart would stop when he saw precum had damped Sonny’s boxer briefs.

“Look at you!”

Rafael took a step to Sonny and helped him undress as fast as he could. He pressed their lips together which made both of their breaths hitch. Rafael felt it was a relief for both of them to finally feel each other, let hands finally touch.

Rafael had enough sense of mind to take the small bottle of lube out of his pocket and awkwardly hold it in his hand while he stripped off his own clothes and guided Sonny into the living room at the same time.

The vigor with which Sonny kissed him told Rafael that they wouldn’t make it to the bedroom.

They hit the back of the couch that was placed between the TV on the wall and the entrance door.

“Raf, please…” Sonny’s pupils were blown wide and Rafael knew that he was far gone. Too far gone to even ask for what he wanted.

“You did so well, cariño.” Rafael cupped Sonny’s face. “You’re so perfect!” Rafael guided him to lean his elbows on the backrest of the couch. Rafael stood behind him, stroking over Sonny’s bare ass in awe.

Sonny only moaned in response.

Rafael admired the plug poking out of his boyfriend’s hole.

“You’re perfect for me, Sonny. Absolutely perfect.”

“Please.”

“Are you ready?”

“Yes.”

Carefully Rafael pulled out the plug. He spread Sonny’s cheeks, relishing the view of his beautifully exposed hole. Quickly, he put some lube on his fingers and made sure that Sonny was stretched.

“I’m gonna fuck you now, okay?”

Sonny only whined in response.

Rafael spread a generous amount of lube over his aching cock and in one smooth motion he pushed inside.

Sonny felt so tight, so hot. Rafael could lose himself in that feeling.

“Raf.”

“You feel so good.”

_“Rafael.”_

“How can you be this gorgeous?”

“Rafael!”

As Rafael’s head was swimming he understood only then that Sonny was not just moaning his lover’s name but in fact wanted something from him.

“I wanna… see you.”

If they were going to look at each other, they needed the closest surface. And Rafael decided that that would be the floor.

And there, with their lips entangled in a kiss and Sonny’s limbs wrapped around Rafael’s body, they came together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So far hits, kudos and comments are rather low (which is alright I had so much fun developing this story with/for Kat), but anyway take the weekend to read the first part because the next chapter will be up on Monday. So far I have ideas for a fluffy nice epilogue, let's see if it will happen. 
> 
> In the next chapter, the boys will try out pink plushy hand and ankle cuffs. Have a nice weekend and see you then!


	6. Cuffing Rafael

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sonny and Rafael try cuffing, but it turns into edge play for Rafael.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a nice week, follow Barisi stans!

“Are you sure you want this?”

“Yes, I want this.”

“Okay, I just don’t want to hurt you.”

Sonny had already broken in perspiration. He realized that his hands were trembling, but he just couldn’t help himself. Rafael being completely naked, hot as always, was usually enough to get Sonny going. But the way he lay there with his hands over his head, spread legs and willing to give himself into Sonny’s hands, caused waves of desire flushing through Sonny’s body. He was at the same time turned on by Rafael’s willingness to give up control as well as nervous. He had never done this before. What if he would do something wrong? Or worse, hurt Rafael?

“You won’t hurt me.”

“Don’t we need a safeword or something?”

“The safeword is ‘stop’.”

Right, there were just going to experiment with cuffing. Nothing more. They had talked about what they wanted to do and what they didn’t want to do.

“Sonny, relax. I know you got me. I trust you completely.”

Sonny smiled at his boyfriend. Rafael was so beautiful when he was aroused. His green eyes shone in a dark shade, they sparkled at him demandingly. Sonny had already taken his time worshipping every inch of Rafael’s body, but he just couldn’t get enough. He wanted to let his lips wander again.

“I love you so much, Rafi.”

“I love you, too. But would you please tie me up now?”

Sonny took a deep breath and nodded. He noted that Rafael’s cock was already leaking and by the way he lifted his hips in anticipation Sonny knew that he wanted to be fucked, as soon as possible.

Sonny’s heart was pounding madly when he cuffed Rafael’s hand to the headboard. He had bought pink plush cufflinks because he knew first that Rafael had a very soft spot for pink and second he hoped that the plush would avoid bruises. Sonny knew Rafael wouldn’t appreciate having to hide them at work.

The thrumming of his heart only increased when Sonny also put Rafael in ankle cuffs.

“They’re not too tight, right?”

“I’m good. Now fuck me already.”

Sonny took a moment to take in the scene. Rafael lying there in all his glory, looking at him with hungry eyes, he had given himself completely into Sonny hands. The pure aesthetics of the scene made Sonny’s mouth water.

Even cuffed to the bed, Rafael hadn’t lost his snarky tongue. On an impulse, Sonny decided to ignore Rafael’s request and instead admire his body again. He licked over Rafael’s nipple, with the stubble on his cheeks he stroke over the sensitive skin on Rafael’s belly and chest. The moans and praises that came out of Rafael’s lips were music to his ears, they made his blood boil. In a bold move he bit lightly into Rafael’s shoulder.

Rafael’s body, restrained by the handcuffs, squirmed in the most beautiful way.

“Was that alright?”

“Oh god, yes! Sonny, don’t go easy on me. I want you to fuck me hard.”

The demand, whispered into his ear in a hoarse voice, shot straight into Sonny’s dick. Sonny knew that it was driving Rafael crazy inside that he couldn’t move, that he couldn’t just take what he wanted. Something in him wanted to push the situation further. To push Rafael to the edge, to the point where he wouldn’t be so sassy anymore. But Sonny’s dick was pulsating painfully by now, he was only torturing the both of them.

So he reached for the lube on the bedside table and spread a generous amount over his dick. He placed himself between Rafael’s legs, which was not easy as Rafael could barely move with his restrained legs.

“So you want me to fuck you hard, huh?”

“Yeah, fuck me, Sonny, come on!”

Sonny didn’t know that the sight of Rafael pulling at his restrains, so desperately asking for what he desired, would give him so much pleasure.

“Oh Rafael, look at you.” Sonny smirked and placed his cock in front of Rafael’s entrance. “You’re so willing. This is a very good look on you.”

“Shut up and fuck me already.”

With a crooked smile on his face, Sonny pushed inside. Rafael let out a groan from the depth of his throat. It sent shivers down Sonny’s spine.

Sonny started to thrust into Rafael slowly. He knew that Rafael was close to his release, so he decided to drive him a little crazy by prolonging his orgasm.

“You feel so good, Rafael.”

Sonny lay his head on Rafael’s shoulder. He could lose himself in the feeling of being inside of his lover. As Rafael’s breaths already came out in a fast staccato, Sonny made himself go deliberately slow.

“Sonny, wait.”

“What?” Sonny’s head shot up.

“I don’t like the ankle cuffs, will you take them off?”

“Yeah, sure.”

Sonny pulled out and as quickly as he could freed Rafael from the ankle cuffs.

“The handcuffs are alright?”

“Perfect, now come back inside of me.”

So Sonny did. Immediately, Rafael wrapped his legs around Sonny’s hips. Pressing his heels into the tight meat of Sonny’s ass. With the new freedom he had gained, Rafael lifted his hips to take Sonny in as deep as possible.

“Fuck, you have such a huge dick. Fuck me deep, fuck me real deep, cariño.”

Sonny’s whole skin felt like pins and needles. He closed his eyes and just listened to his boyfriend’s showering him in praises.

When Rafael’s breath hitched though and he started screaming “yes, Sonny!”, Sonny stopped.

“What are you doing?” Sweat ran into Rafael’s widened eyes. “I’m so close.” Rafael rattled at the handcuffs, obviously wanting to touch his own dick.

“Take a moment to calm down, hon.”

Sonny leaned down and kissed Rafael sweetly, no tongue. He knew he was being cruel and while that was usually not in Sonny’s nature, he enjoyed it here in this moment, when his boyfriend so desperately tightened the grip of his legs around him.

And then Sonny fucked into his lover again. He pressed their foreheads together, watched Rafael carefully to catch the moment when his lips started to twitch uncontrollably. That was when Sonny stopped again.

“Fuck, Sonny!”

“You’re just so beautiful when I fuck you. I can’t get enough.”

Sonny repeated that game one more time until he both thought that Rafael would bite his own lips bloody from trying to pull himself together and that he wouldn’t be able to hold his own orgasm back anymore.

So Sonny sat back on his heels, pushed his hands under Rafael’s hips and pulled him into his lap. Now the angle was just right for Sonny to hit Rafael’s prostate with every thrust. It didn’t take long for Rafael to scream out Sonny’s name and cover his belly with streaks of cum. 

Soon after Sonny emptied himself inside of Rafael.

“Oh my fucking god!”

Sonny just chuckled in response. The orgasm had been so intense, Sonny still felt blurry in his head. Quickly, he undid Rafael’s handcuffs and was happy to see no bruises before he slammed onto the mattress next to his boyfriend.

“Sonny?”

“Yeah?”

“I’m forty five, I’m too young for viagra.”

“Don’t exaggerate. Your cock works perfectly.”

“I feel so drained.”

“I hope in a good way?”

“Sonny, in the last thirty hours I came four times. It’s like running a marathon.”

“Better use your energy wisely then. We have another day ahead of us.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you're still enjoying this, leave kudos and comments please!


	7. Tasting Rafael

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kat packed quite something into this chapter: Rimming, flavored condoms and a surprise in the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like this chapter very much though. So enjoy!
> 
> And please send me strength, I have a terrible challange ahead of me today.

“Good morning, sunshine.”

“I’ll never understand how you can be this cheerful in the mornings.”

“It’s because I wake up next to you.”

Rafael rolled his eyes but he couldn’t deny the wonderful, warm feeling blossoming in his chest. He should feel ashamed by how easily this man was able to make him soft.

They were still lying in bed. Sonny had his endless limbs thrown around Rafael’s body, peppering him with kisses. Rafael had just hung up his phone. A call from Liv had crossed their plan of sleeping late.

“Sorry, I don’t want to interrupt you and your Sex-athon”, she had playfully said to Rafael before she had started discussing the chances of getting a warrant on a Sunday morning with him. In the end, Rafael’s opinion had been enough and there was no need to head out.

“Why did she ask about a Sex-athon?”

Rafael had his eyes still closed, but he could clearly hear the nonchalance in his boyfriend’s voice when he answered.

“Nick called me yesterday to tell me they caught a case and I told him that we’re kinda in the middle of something.”

“You told the squad we’re having a Sex-athon?”

“Well…”

Rafael forgave his boyfriend somewhere during the next thirty minutes where Sonny kissed him both awake and senseless.

Rafael was now lying on top of Sonny, trailing kisses along his chest.

“What’s next on the list?”

“Uh…” Sonny sucked in a sharp breath when Rafael lightly bit in his nipple.

Rafael quickly kissed down Sonny’s sternum, along his happy trail down to his boyfriend’s huge dick. Oh, how he loved that dick. And the fact that his boyfriend always slept naked.

Instead of giving an answer, Sonny put his feet flat on the mattress so to angle his hips up exposing his hole.

“Tell me what you want, Sonny. I want to hear it.”

“Lick me. Please?”

Rafael smirked. There was really no need to be, but Rafael loved when Sonny felt embarrassed. Because then he blushed all the way down his stomach and wrinkled his lips in a sweet way.

Rafael pushed his hands underneath Sonny’s ass. With his thumbs he spread Sonny’s cheeks open. Sonny responded with a whimper. The sounds from Sonny’s mouth, his body shaking and the sight of his round ass, it was a pure delight.

“You want this so much, don’t you?”

“Yes! Please.”

Rafael wet his lips. “You look so good like this, cariño. Exposed, so willing.”

“It’s all for you.”

Rafael leaned forward and feather lightly touched Sonny’s hole with the tip of his tongue.

Sonny instinctively winced. “Oh!”

“You okay?”

“Yes, it just… tickles.”

He knew Sonny had never done this before, so Rafael went on with slow strokes with the length of his tongue to get Sonny acclimatized to the sensation. This time Sonny’s “oh!” was deeper, a little hoarser.

“You like that, don’t you?”

“Yes... Don’t stop.”

A shiver ran down Rafael’s spine. It was just too delicious when Sonny started to lose his ability to speak in bed. And of course, Rafael was more than willing to give him what he wanted. First with long strokes, then with an insisting tip of the tongue Rafael licked Sonny until he felt his lover’s body trembling. He pulled a hand out from under Sonny’s ass and wrapped it around his dick to give it a few strokes. As good as his coordination allowed, he twisted his wrist around Sonny’s cock while he was eating him out at the same time.

Sonny’s hole slowly became soft and Rafael could enter his tongue easily. And Sonny’s body squirmed beautifully in response. While Rafael tongue-fucked him, Sonny repeated his name over and over again.

Soon Rafael felt warm fingers touch his hand on Sonny’s dick, indicating him to let go. Sonny wrapped his own hand around his dick and started jerking himself off. Rafael took the chance to push his hand back under Sonny’s ass. At the same time squeezing into the meat and lifting his hips up to get better access. Rafael loved the way Sonny’s hips bumped up and down in response to his teasing tongue.

It didn’t take long and with a long groan Sonny emptied himself on his stomach.

“Oh my god, Rafael!”

The words shot hotly through every vein of his body. He didn’t enjoy praise as much as Sonny did, but surely his name being mentioned in the same breath with “Oh my god” by an incredibly attractive, young man made him feel proud. Rafael wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

With a smirk on his face he crawled upwards, lay next to Sonny and watched his boyfriend’s face while he came down from his orgasm. He had his eyes closed, apparently listening to all the emotions that swirled inside of him.

“This was so fucking amazing! How do I deserve you?”

“You’re amazing, Sonny.”

Rafael smiled at him fondly, a smile that Sonny returned. He was so happy, so absolutely happy with this man. And in intimate moments like these in the quiet of the morning, he sometimes couldn’t believe how happy he was.

To get cleaned up, Sonny took a quick shower while Rafael used mouthwash and brushed his teeth. When Rafael came back to the bedroom, he found Sonny sitting on the bed. Still naked and with a suspicious Amazon package in his hands.

“Look what I found online.” He held up a couple of condom packages. “Piña colada, caramel, chocolate, strawberry, vanilla.”

“Sonny, we don’t even use condoms.”

Very early in the relationship they had had the talk about getting tested, so that they knew they were healthy and condoms would be unnecessary. Rafael had felt slightly anxious when Sonny had approached the subject, especially because Sonny had wrapped this question into a conversation about being exclusive and coming out to the squad. Rafael hadn’t been in a relationship in a long time, so this was a big step for him.

But as they had been friends for so long, it was easy for him to trust Sonny. Being official in front of the squad had been no problem for him as these people were his closest friends. Disclosing to the DA’s office, though, took some courage, because dating a NYPD detective didn’t necessarily benefit his reputation. But then again, Sonny was worth it. Agreeing to be exclusive with Sonny had actually made his heart jump in a summersault, because Rafael really felt no urge to be with anyone else and was happy that Sonny felt the same.

“Rafi, these are all fun flavors and you know how I feel about food. Can I try?”

Rafael threw his hands in the air. He was going to get his dick sucked after all, and his boyfriend happened to be exceptionally good at this.

So he lay down on his back, even put his hands behind his head and let Sonny do his magic.

Even though Rafael still felt drained from all the orgasms from the first part of the weekend, it didn’t take long for Sonny to make him hard and breath heavily.

Sonny’s mouth left Rafael’s dick with a curl of his tongue. Deliberately, Sonny had sucked him sloppily. With all the saliva on Rafael’s dick, it was easy for Sonny to roll the first condom on him.

Rafael closed his eyes to concentrate on the sensation. It was a weird feeling to have a barrier between his dick and Sonny’s tongue, but he couldn’t deny that the feeling was interesting. Sonny’s tip of the tongue swirling around the head of his dick covered with the condom felt somewhat like foreplay. As if any minute…

“Sorry, Rafi, but Piña Colada just tastes like a cheap college party.”

Sonny pulled off the condom very suddenly. Confused, Rafael blinked, looked down only to find Sonny already rolling the next condom over him.

“That’s vanilla.”

With this, Sonny’s mouth closed around him again. Sonny’s mouth felt wonderfully wet and warm. The way he bobbed his head up and down made Rafael feel like a fire was burning underneath his skin. The condom again felt like a promise for something more, for something more…

“Ugh, I can’t suck on this. Sorry, Rafi, I should have known better. Artificial vanilla isn’t any good.”

Rafael closed his eyes. He couldn’t believe that Sonny was seriously talking about cooking in the middle of a blowjob.

Luckily, Sonny was already rolling the next condom on him.

“Let’s try chocolate.”

Again, the feeling of Sonny sucking him off with a condom in between was not as unappealing as Rafael would have guessed. The barrier between them felt like there was something more about to come. The anticipation sent waves of excitement through Rafael’s body. The way Sonny’s tongue licked over Rafael’s dick was different than usual as he wanted to catch all the taste, it felt as if…

“It’s so disgusting!”

_Disgusting?_ Disgusting was not really the word he wanted to hear from Sonny when he had his mouth full of Rafael’s dick.

“Sonny, for the love of God, I’m trying to have an orgasm here.”

“Sorry, it just tastes like rubber.”

“Well, it’s a _condom!”_

“Okay, come here. You taste better bare anyway.”

Confidently, Sonny pushed his hands under Rafael’s ass. As he pulled Rafael closer, he took him in his mouth again.

“Oh yeah, that’s it, Sonny.”

That was the something more the condom had promised earlier: Sonny’s sinful mouth caressing his dick passionately. Appreciatively, Rafael put a hand into Sonny’s hair. Sonny tightened his lips, pressed the length of his tongue against Rafael’s dick. Rafael felt how his boyfriend was relaxing his throat to take him in as deeply as possible.

Rafael closed his eyes. He fully concentrated on the feeling of his orgasm building up from the tip of his toes. The way sweat was breaking out of every pore of his body, how the firework in his crotch intensified.

Sonny was so fucking good at this.

He really was perfect.

Rafael looked down. Sonny had just pulled away to catch a breath. And seeing those puffy, pink lips, these bright, watery eyes in this angelic face, Rafael had an idea.

“I wanna come on your face. Is that okay?”

The look in Sonny’s eyes was definitely surprised, but mainly full of desire. In awe, he nodded.

“Yes! Oh god, yes.”

As quickly as he could Rafael got up. “Knee down there.”

Sonny looked absolutely beautiful on his knees, staring at him with dark blue eyes. He opened his mouth and stretched out his tongue. So willingly waiting for Rafael to release himself. To have his beautiful face messed up with Rafael’s cum.

The orgasm hit him so suddenly and so hard that he saw red dots in his vision.

Nevertheless, Rafael did everything in his power to keep his eyes open in order to see white streaks splash over Sonny’s delicate mouth, his chin, his cheek. All the while, Sonny stared at him with the most wanton look.

“Oh, oh my god, Sonny!”

Rafael’s whole skin tickled. He felt so satisfyingly spent. He fell onto his knees in front of Sonny and gently cupped his jaw between two hands, careful not to touch any cum.

“You're so, _so_ perfect. I have never seen anyone more beautiful than you. I love you so much.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In honor to the original story and because Kat doesn't want it to end, I have a fluffy epilogue planned.


	8. Riding Rafael

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rafael has to do some home office, but Sonny tries to do some roleplaying.

“Counselor, if you don’t mind, I would like to ask for your opinion on an essay I have to write.”

Rafael looked up to him. He was sitting at his tiny dining table in the living room that he never used for dining but instead usually for work. An elegant office chair with brown cushion proved that the dining table indeed was more of a desk.

Rafael had barely lifted his head, he simply scrutinized Sonny over the rim of his reading glasses.

“You know I’ve been going to law school at nights, right? So, I’m sure I would really learn a lot if you gave me some insights into your legal approach.”

Rafael now took the glasses off. Sonny was pretty sure that no one knew about Rafael’s fading eyesight. Even though Sonny thought that Rafael was exaggerating by being this vain, he nevertheless felt very content to be the only one who knew about his boyfriend’s secret.

“Sonny, why are you wearing a suit?”

Sonny took in a deep breath. He couldn’t deny that he was a little nervous, but this was a fantasy he had had for a long time. He was really excited to make it happen. This was why he continued, undeterred.

“Counselor, I know your time is precious. But I can offer you my help in return.”

Rafael considered him for a long moment. Sonny didn’t know if Rafael would be too irritated by him wearing a suit and his badge for no reason on Sunday afternoon.

“That’s your idea of role play? Being us?”

Sonny had to chuckle. Rafael was right in a way. Long before they had become friends, Sonny had admired Rafael deeply for his wit. He had been truly amazed from the beginning by the passion with which Rafael did his work. And besides, the first thing that Sonny had thought the moment he had met Rafael had been: Hot. As. Fuck.

So could anyone blame Sonny for loving the idea of being fucked by ADA Rafael Barba?

“I’m sorry, counselor, if I come on a little strong but I can’t deny that I would really like us to work closer together.”

Rafael raised an eyebrow.

“You know, I can work really hard. If you need any help, I can do anything you want me to.”

Sonny knew that these lines were totally corny, but he tried to keep his voice confidently detective-y.

Rafael crossed his arms in front of his chest. The corner of his mouth went up amusedly.

“So is there anything I can do for you, counselor?”

Sonny walked towards the desk. He swung his hips as seductively as he could. Trying his best to stand tall and slender. He put one palm flat on the desk, leaning forward. He locked eyes with Rafael when he put a bottle of lube on the desk. Rafael swiped his bottom lip with his thumb.

Sonny’s heart pounded madly in his chest, wondering how Rafael would respond.

“You know, detective…”

It was like thousands of butterflies started dancing in Sonny’s stomach. He felt his cheeks burning up and forced himself to take a couple of deep breaths.

“Yes, counselor?”

“I’m not sure if night school is the qualification I’m looking for.”

“Mr. Barba, I can learn really fast…”

“What other qualifications do you have, detective?”

Rafael had leaned back in his chair and looked quite obviously at Sonny’s crotch.

“I’m very passionate when it comes to my work.” Sonny rounded the desk. “And in case you didn’t realize yet, I’m very eager to please. Also…”

“No, no, no.” Rafael interrupted him and turned his office chair towards Sonny who was now standing in front of him. Not very subtly Rafael spread his legs which made Sonny’s heartbeat hitch. He saw through the fabric of Rafael’s pants that his boyfriend’s dick was growing hard. “Tell me about that eager to please part again.”

“If there’s anything you can recommend for me to be a better lawyer.”

Sonny got down to his knees and stroke a flat hand over Rafael’s thighs. He could feel that Rafael was shivering excitedly.

“Yeah, that’s a good idea, Carisi. Show me what you can do with your mouth.”

Sonny bit his bottom lip. Rafael looked so sexy when he was aroused. He lifted his hip to help Sonny take off his pants. It didn’t take long for Sonny to make Rafael hard with his mouth.

“Detective, you should also rethink your fashion choices.” Rafael pulled Sonny up. He lifted Sonny’s chin with his index finger. “Oh, I would have loved you to blow me with that dirty mustache.” Rafael’s sparkling green eyes made Sonny feel his own blood pumping through his veins. “But now let me see what you hide under those ill-fitted suits.”

Eagerly, Sonny stood up and stripped his clothes off in no time. Yes, that was what he had fantasized about. ADA Rafael Barba wanting him, telling him what to do.

Appreciatively, Rafael let his eyes wander over Sonny’s body, who shivered under the pure want in his lover’s gaze.

“Counselor, can I?” Sonny reached for the lube on the desk.

Rafael nodded with a dangerous smirk on his face. “Sure, show me what you can do.”

Smirky, sassy, snarky. This was the badass lawyer Sonny had learned to find weirdly hot during his first weeks at SVU. And he wanted him so much. The fact that Rafael was aroused by this fantasy, too, got Sonny’s head swimming.

He spread a generous amount of lube over Rafael’s hard dick. His hands were trembling because Sonny imagined what it would have been like to have done this in Rafael’s office back then, when they were mere acquaintances. He would have moved mountains to impress Rafael.

All the more, his heart jumped when he saw the delighted expression on Rafael’s face when he suddenly slid down on his cock.

“I came prepared.” Sonny smirked at Rafael. He had stretched himself in the bathroom minutes before.

“Good boy.” Rafael basically purred.

Sonny needed to adjust his position a couple of times. He was all limbs after all, but as the armrest of Rafael’s office chair was connected to the backrest instead of the seat, Sonny soon found a comfortable position on Rafael’s lap.

“That’s right, detective. Bounce on my cock.”

It was thrilling that Sonny was the one in control over how fast and how hard he was fucking himself on Rafael’s dick.

“You look so fucking hot with my dick inside of you.”

Sonny leaned forward to kiss Rafael hard on the lips. It was beyond Sonny that his man was able to look sexy as fuck in every situation. One of Rafael’s hands found a grip in Sonny’s hair, pulled him away from the kiss. Instead, Rafael licked along Sonny’s long neck.

Sonny started muttering “Barba” and “counselor” all over. He wasn’t able to think of anything more. The feeling of his lover’s dick filling him up and his warm tongue on his skin, it was electrifying.

“Oh, fuck! You know how to ride.”

Sonny could only respond with a whimper because Rafael’s hands were now squeezing Sonny’s ass hardly, pulling his hips deeper in his lab. Like this, they were in the right position for Rafael’s dick to hit Sonny’s prostate with every thrust.

“I come first, detective, then you. Understood?”

Sonny didn’t reply. He felt like all of his brain cells had stopped working. All he wanted was to slide up and down on Rafael’s dick. And that he did, in an accelerating speed.

While his own neglected cock tingled dangerously, Sonny felt Rafael’s dick swelling inside of him. Soon Rafael groaned loudly against Sonny’s neck.

“Fuck! You’re so fucking good at this.”

And as a reward, Rafael wrapped his long fingers around Sonny’s cock. Rafael’s hand and Sonny’s thrusts moved beautifully in the same rhythm, intensifying the heat inside of Sonny, until he emptied himself in Rafael’s fist.


	9. Loving Rafael

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They just have slow sex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "I'm a grown man, I'm not cute." This is also the love story of me and Kat after all as we had both come up seperately with this line. And boy, this chapter is proof that this is Kat's story because do I write this fluffy?

From the depths of his chest Rafael let out a deep sigh. With his limbs spread in every direction he fell onto the bed. There was a sharp pain in his neck, his joints felt stiff and he could swear that he was having a muscle ache in his groins.

Rafael had never in his life felt this fucking good.

“I feel so fucked out.”

“That was the idea of the Sex-athon.”

Sonny let out a ringing laughter while he was folding some laundry. The sheets had needed a wash, obviously.

Rafael didn’t reply. All the dick sucking had made his mouth dry and the dirty talk had made his tongue tired.

“Do you want a massage?”

“Yes!”

Rafael sent a quick thank you skywards for his gorgeous boyfriend. They had had so much sex this weekend that Rafael felt really drained out.

“Turn around.”

Sonny had already crawled onto the bed, laundry quickly forgotten. A mysterious brown bottle had appeared in his hand. Rafael soon learn that it was lavender oil, which according to Sonny, would help Rafael’s muscles relax. Willingly, Rafael stripped down to his boxers, just like Sonny.

When Rafael lay down on his belly, Sonny placed himself on his hips. His boyfriend started massaging the oil onto his back. Rafael couldn’t help but moan. Sonny’s hands were doing magic (as always). The oil rubbing over his skin felt wonderfully warm and he liked the smell.

“Aren’t _you_ exhausted?”

The Sex-athon had been one of Sonny’s best ideas so far (besides dumping that Joanna girl and confessing his love for Rafael). As they were friends before dating, Rafael had already felt a special connection to Sonny at the beginning of their relationship. Nevertheless, somehow Rafael felt that experimenting together sexually had made them get even closer.

“I am. But you know me, I can’t get enough of you.”

Rafael smiled to himself with eyes closed. Sonny really was crazy for him. Quite frankly, the feeling was mutual.

Sonny shifted his weight backwards to sit down on Rafael’s thighs. Sonny massaged Rafael’s lower back which made him moan even harder. But more than that, there was something he could feel through the fabric of his boxer.

“Sonny, are you hard again?”

“Rafi, seriously? What do you expect when you moan like that?”

Sonny really was insatiable, but then again it was not like Rafael was able to resist him.

So Rafael turned around under Sonny and was now lying on his on his back, looking up to his boyfriend.

“Is there anything left on the list?”

“Don’t worry about the list.”

Sonny smiled at Rafael fondly. He had both palms of his hands spread on Rafael’s chest, slowly stroking circles. Hungry eyes were admiring his naked torso. Sonny leaned forward and kissed Rafael, something deep and meaningful.

“Let me just make love to you.”

Rafael felt like he would melt into the mattress right there. The sentence shot right into his heart. A warmth spread in form of a tingle all over his body.

He wanted to kiss Sonny until he couldn’t think anymore.

But Sonny had other plans. He spread kisses all over Rafael’s body. The kisses on Rafael’s skin felt better than the massage, they made him feel _adored._ Loved.

Sometimes Rafael couldn’t believe, with Sonny looking the way he did, that he was usually the one worshipping Rafael’s body. Even though Sonny had hurt Rafael in the past when he had started dating his ex-girlfriend, Rafael knew to appreciate having such a wonderful partner whose sexiness was only outdone by his kindness. And god, did Rafael like to be spoiled by him.

Rafael sucked in a breath when Sonny licked along his dick. Sonny’s mouth felt so wonderfully warm and wet around him. Rafael wanted to relish this feeling forever.

But Sonny turned him around on his belly with the words “Even your back is sexy”.

Sonny continued admiring Rafael’s body with feather light kisses pressed against his neck, shoulder blades, the small of his back. Rafael moaned happily under Sonny’s tenderness.

Suddenly he felt Sonny’s hot breath against his ear: “I want to be inside of you.”

“Oh god, yes. Please.”

“Oh Rafael.” Sonny basically purred when he nestled his nose against Rafael’s cheek. “You’re so wonderful. Sometimes I can’t believe how lucky I am to be with you.”

This time Rafael was fairly sure that he did melt into the mattress. “No, I’m lucky. You are perfect. You’re so good for me.”

“I’m gonna make you feel good. Stay like this.”

Sonny moved away. Rafael heard a bottle of lube pop open and soon after two slippery fingers worked him open. Rafael loved the pressure against his hole. As they had been fucking all weekend, Rafael didn’t need much preparation.

“Come on, I want to feel you inside of me.”

Sonny turned Rafael around so that they were both lying on their sides spooning each other. Rafael felt excitement prickling in the tip of his fingers, his toes. His lips trembled when Sonny’s placed his cock in front of Rafael’s entrance.

“I love your body, Rafael.” Sonny huffed into Rafael’s ear while he pushed inside of him in one sweet motion. Rafael didn’t know what aroused him more, the feel of his lover’s warm body or his dick filling him up.

“Fuck me deep, Sonny. I want to feel you.”

Sonny angled his hips so he could push inside as deep as possible. He set a very slow pace. His hands stroke up and down Rafael’s body, leaving goose bumps.

“I wanna fuck you like this all night.” Sonny whispered into Rafael’s ear, but Rafael could feel Sonny’s dick pulsating inside of him, urging to release himself.

“You don’t know how much I want you, mi amor.”

Sonny buried his nose in Rafael’s neck and took in a deep breath. “You smell so good.”

Rafael felt sweat forming where their bodies touched and slowly Sonny accelerated his thrusts. Sonny’s lips kissed more urgently along Rafael’s shoulders and neck. Instinctively, Rafael reached for Sonny’s hand to entangle their fingers. He bent back his neck to give Sonny’s lips better access to his skin. Rafael started rolling his hips in unison with Sonny’s thrusts. The moans that escaped his lips slowly turned into a repetition of Sonny’s name.

“You feel so good, Rafi. I’m so close.”

In response, Rafael took Sonny’s hand and led him to touch his dick.

Sonny began stroking him in the same rhythm as he pushed inside of Rafael. It didn’t take long until the warm feeling in Rafael’s body, may it come from Sonny’s cock moving inside of him or the love he felt for that man, overpowered him and Rafael came. Short and intense. A few seconds afterwards he felt Sonny’s warm cum filling him up inside.

Between breaths they muttered:

“I love you, Rafael.”

“I love you, too.”

They didn’t move apart. Instead Sonny held Rafael in a firm embrace. His chin was on Rafael’s shoulder, his arms wrapped around his chest. Rafael couldn’t remember if he had ever felt this warm, this safe before in his life.

Sonny’s dick softened and slipped out of Rafael. Just when he felt his mind dozing off, Rafael realized Sonny’s steady breath. His lover had fallen asleep. Rafael smiled to himself. Good to know that Sonny was exhausted, too.

Cautiously Rafael stretched out two fingers to reach for the comforter. The sheets were ruined again, but the last thing Rafael worried about now was laundry.

Apparently he had moved too much, because a sleepy voice asked him: “What are you doing?”

“Sorry, I just wanted to cover ourselves. Go back to sleep.”

Sonny sighed contently and only pulled Rafael closer to himself. “Do I not keep you warm?”

Rafael chuckled. “You do, but I don’t want you to get sick.”

“Aw, you’re too cute.”

“I’m a grown man, I’m not cute.” Rafael replied, well knowing that Sonny found him awfully cute when he was grumpy.

“What do you say if we take a hot bath together?”

“Do you really think you and your limbs fit with me in that narrow tub?”

“I bought a bubble bath. Some more essential oils for your stiff muscles.”

“Sometimes I wonder how old you think I am. I’m not so rusty that I can’t handle a little sex.”

Rafael pouted even though Sonny behind him couldn’t see it. He was being unnecessarily dramatic of course. But being whiny was just part of their dynamics. And he really wanted that bubble bath and some more massages and really wondered what Sonny had planned for dinner.

“Just move your fine ass in the tub and let me take care of you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To y'all wonderful Barisi writers out there, I'm so sorry. I'm so behind on reading.


	10. Waking Rafael

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonus on Monday morning

“How come you always smell so good?”

Sonny buried his nose into his half-asleep boyfriend’s neck. He really did smell gorgeous all the time. Especially when he was not wearing cologne, when he was just smelling like Rafael. Like now. Salty and rich. Yet fresh and sweet.

“How come you’re always in such a good mood in the morning?”

Sonny chuckled into Rafael’s neck. He was not going to tell him that he found him incredibly cute when he was grumpy. And only the chance of seeing that grumpy face in the morning made Sonny wake up with a smile on his face.

He was also not going to tell him that he had set the alarm half an hour too early. Because that would make Rafael straight up angry before Sonny could even have the chance to put his plan into action.

“I’m your complementary part. It’s called balancing each other out.”

“Balancing my ass” was all that Rafael grumbled in return.

So Sonny pushed his hands under Rafael’s t-shirt, fondled his belly and kissed his neck until his boyfriend was at least half awake.

“So, Rafi, how did you like our sex weekend?”

Rafael snorted. “Sonny, if you think my dick works again at this ungodly hour on Monday morning after I have both pleasured you and come myself seven times this weekend, you’re very wrong.”

Sonny knew he was not wrong at all, but he kept his mouth shut.

“Come on, how did you like it?”

“Sonny, I have both pleasured you and come myself seven times this weekend and you basically look like you stepped out of the cover of some sexy men’s magazine. So I more than loved it.”

If Rafael was able to phrase sentences like this, his dick would be more than able to “work”.

That was why Sonny reached over to his bedside table where he had put the list.

“What did you like the most?”

“Did we even do everything on that list?”

Sonny stretched out an arm, so that Rafael could comfortably lay his head on it while Sonny held out the list in front of them.

“The Raf Sex-athon?”

“Yes.”

Sonny had had the idea for the name after he had texted with Nick. When Rafael had been napping, he had put the title in big red letters over the list.

“Are you kidding me?”

Instead of replying or, better say, stating the obvious Sonny just checked the list. As if he was going to leave this legendary weekend without a proper name.

“Rafi, look. There’s one item left.”

Rafael moaned dramatically, but Sonny didn’t buy the act. His boyfriend was insatiable. So he just put the list back on the bedside table and started kissing him.

He didn’t need long to make Rafael’s dick “work” again.

“Top or bottom?”, Sonny panted into Rafael’s mouth between kisses.

Rafael was lying underneath him, totally naked and just rolled his eyes.

“Okay, okay. You’re lazy and you like my dick fucking your mouth.”

Rafael was right, Sonny knew him well enough to know that. So Sonny lifted himself up and got up on all four. He turned around and placed his knees next to Rafael’s shoulders.

He looked down to his gorgeous boyfriend. He loved naked Rafael in the morning. He loved naked Rafael at all times, but he loved him especially now in this moment. With his sparkling green eyes, his sweaty body and his mouth so willingly open to take in his dick.

“You’re so fucking sexy, Raf.”

Rafael only lifted his head to mouth for Sonny’s dick. Sonny bit his lips, he loved Rafael being crazy to blow him.

“If you want me to stop, just tap on my leg, okay?”

They had agreed on this before, but Sonny wanted to make sure. Instead of replying Rafael closed his mouth around Sonny’s dick. Rafael’s mouth felt so wet and warm. Sonny groaned.

He couldn’t get too caught up in this. He also had a job to do.

Sonny leaned forward and took Rafael’s dick between his hands. He licked along the length with relish. Then with the tip of his tongue…

Sonny sucked in a deep breath when he felt Rafael’s throat relaxing around his own dick. His eyelashes fluttered. Rafael didn’t do that to him very often, but Sonny absolutely loved how tight and hot Rafael’s throat felt.

Sonny swallowed hard. He needed to concentrate on sucking Rafael’s dick.

So he took his lover’s cock in his mouth and started bobbing his head up and down.

From the other end of the bed, he heard Rafael moaning around him which made the whole situation even sexier than it already was.

Sonny liked the idea of giving and getting head at the same time. He loved having Rafael’s dick in his mouth and _so help him god_ did he love Rafael sucking him off. But somehow Sonny was distracted by trying to find a rhythm. It was not easy concentrating on both feelings when Rafael’s heavenly mouth did those sinful things to his dick. Sonny needed to be careful to not push into Rafael’s throat for too long. Therefore he listened closely to the sounds Rafael was making. Unfortunately that was decreasing his ability to use his best moves on Rafael’s dick.

“Oh, for fuck’s sake.”

Sonny cursed and pulled away from Rafael’s dick for the time being.

With his full attention, he now mouth-fucked Rafael until he felt that suspicious prickle shooting into his dick.

“Fuck, Rafael, you feel so good!”

He felt Rafael’s hands grabbing for his ass, squeezing the meat. Sonny understood. Rafael wanted him to go harder.

Why did just everything about this man feel so fucking good?

The prickle exploded. All this damned desire flooded out of every pore of his body, giving him release. With a big groan Sonny came down Rafael’s throat.

“Rafael, you hot shit!”

Sonny heard an obscene sound when he pulled out his dick.

To Sonny’s surprise, Rafael immediately sassed him: “Put your filthy mouth to better use. I’m basically soft again.”

That was not true. Sonny had one hand wrapped around Rafael’s precious cock and he was still very hard. Rafael loved sucking his dick after all.

With the intent of sending him a dirty grin, Sonny looked down to his boyfriend. Instead, the view took his breath away. Rafael’s face was blushed dark red, his hair was a mess and a mixture of spit and cum was smeared around his mouth. Rafael was so fucking beautiful that Sonny felt like his heart would stop.

If Rafael was this perfect, he deserved a reward.

So Sonny took Rafael’s dick in his mouth and used his best moves on him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh no! Only the epilogue left. I don't want it to end..........
> 
> See you Sunday!


	11. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They just love each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the only chapter Kat doesn't know beforehand. I hope you'll like it!

Sonny had made him a sap. 

There was no other explanation.

Rafael slumped down on the couch and put his head into Sonny’s lap. Dramatically he sighed, telling his boyfriend without words that the whole world was being mean to him.

Sonny in turn curled a gray strain around his finger and smiled gently at him. The stunning blue color of his eyes was enclosed by sweet wrinkles and cheek bones. And grumpily Rafael had to admit to himself that the world could screw him as long as he was sitting with that man on this couch.

“What happened, Rafi?”

Rafael looked up to Sonny for a long time. He had gone through the conversation of telling Sonny how deceitful his new colleague was on the way home, knowing that expressing his anger would help to cool him down. But now, looking at this sunshine face? What was the point really?

“Nothing.”

“Rafi, I know you long enough. What is it?”

Rafael just smiled at Sonny. He felt warm. Taken care of. He shook his head. This moment was too beautiful to destroy it with his bad mood.

“I love you. That’s it.”

If possible Sonny’s face beamed even more. And Rafael’s chest burst open from his beating hard. Boy oh boy, was he in love!

“Aw, Rafi!” 

His eyes fainted surprise, but his lips wrinkled in a knowing smile. Rafael knew that Sonny was able to read all the love he felt for him in his face. Sonny really knew him well. And somehow they had gotten to know each other even better during the last weekend.

“I really liked our sex-athon.”

“I’m glad! Me too.”

“It was very sweet of you to organize all this.”

“What did you like most?”

“Well…” Rafael sat up and placed himself in Sonny’s lap. He was now able to take his boyfriend’s face between two hands. “I can’t deny that I liked all the experiences, but if you’d make me chose…”

“Yeah?”

“Wait. Guess! What did I like most?”

“Mmm, let’s see.” Rafael’s heart jumped at the sight of the blush spreading onto Sonny’s cheeks. “I think, uh, I think you liked coming on my face.”

Rafael needed to bite his lips, looking into this angelic face with the memory of it being covered with his cum was just too delicious.

“I was gonna say the handcuffs, but yeah. I loved messing up your pretty face.”

Rafael remembered how cutely insecure Sonny had been about cuffing up. He had been worried the entire time that he would hurt Rafael somehow. Rafael hadn’t worried about that for even a second. There was no person on this planet that he trusted more than Sonny. And quite frankly, giving himself to Sonny had been an expression of how deeply they really trusted each other. For Rafael it had felt weirdly freeing to finally being this committed to someone. Not just someone. To Sonny, his boyfriend.

“What did you like the most?”

They stared into each other’s eyes with their lips only inches apart. Their voices had narrowed down to a whisper.

“Guess.”

“The role play.”

For a moment Sonny sulked, obviously he didn’t like that Rafael was able to read him like an open book. Honestly though, they knew each other for so long Sonny shouldn’t be surprised.

“Yeah.” Sonny pecked Rafael on the lips apologetically. “Yeah. I mean, hands down. You’re like the hottest ADA on the planet!”

“You just needed to ride that guy in his office chair?”

“Yeah.”

“Maybe I should ride that new detective with his terrible moustache in his chair one day?”

Sonny shivered and his eyes flicked from Rafael’s eyes to his lips.

“Are you suggesting another list?”

“I am.”

“Maybe I should come on your face.”

“Maybe you should fuck me in that shower.”

“Oh Rafi.” 

Sonny’s voice had turned hoarse and Rafael couldn’t resist to grind his hips a little.

“Maybe we can add something new to the list?”

“Like blindfolds?”

“Like threesomes?”

“What?”

Rafael let out a ringing laughter. Not that threesomes wouldn’t be tempting, but he really didn’t want to share his Sonny. Which didn’t mean he couldn’t test Sonny a little and see how he reacts. It would also be interesting to discuss with whom Sonny would like to have a threesome. 

And truly, Sonny tried to keep up a straight face and casually asked: “With whom?”

“You tell me.”

“Well, not Nick. That’d be just too weird with us all working together.” Sonny laughed out loud. Sonny’s fingers found the buttons of Rafael’s short and started undoing them. 

“Talking about Nick, how were BJs with him anyway?”

“Eh. They got the job done.”

“Is that so?” 

In one smooth motion Sonny pushed Rafael away from his lap and pushed him to lie down with the back on the couch. 

He kissed Rafael deeply. The kiss was enough to enflame a fire on Rafael’s skin. 

After Sonny broke the kiss he just smiled at him and slowly made his way downwards to give him an exceptionally good blow job.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe this journey is over now. Thanks to everyone who followed this story. It was such a great experience to write someone else's story and I am absolutely grateful for the trust Kat had in me. I hope I made her proud.
> 
> Now I have nothing other left to say than: Love loud!

**Author's Note:**

> You know the drill from Catching Feelings, EVERY weekday one chapter will be up. In the end, there will be a fluffy epilogue as a surprise. We love to read your thoughts and speculations about the fic, so feel free to comment generously! :)  
> If you want updates on my writing, feel also free to follow me on Twitter or Tumblr @mforpaul...


End file.
